With the development of the electronic technology, various types of electronic devices have been developed and spread. In this respect, manufacturers that have manufactured and sold electronic devices have been required to provide guidelines for a method for using an electronic device to allow users to well use functions of the electronic device. To this end, conventional manuals have been drafted in such a manner that illustrations and texts are together stated per function or contents of the product. Accordingly, the users could have used the corresponding device effectively only if the user studies the functions of the electronic device for a long time. Also, if the user desires to know a desired function, there was inconvenience in that the user should find out description of the desired function by checking a table of contents suggested at the beginning of the guidelines. Also, there was inconvenience in that the user should read full description of a specific function even when the user desires to briefly know the specific function. Accordingly, a method for providing guidelines to provide convenience of a user will be required to allow the user to use an electronic device more conveniently and easily.